Puisque j'ai souffert
by Melissa J Swan
Summary: " Puisqu'ils ont détruit ma vie je vais briser la leur "
1. Prologue

**Puisque j'ai souffert **

" Puisqu'ils ont détruit ma vie je vais briser la leur "

La vie de Bella à basculée lorsqu'un mystérieux oncle vient la chercher dans sa famille d'accueil. Elle va croire dure comme fer que sa famille adoptive l'a volontairement laisser aux mains de cet homme et qu'elle a fuit en la laissant seule et sans défense. Elle va vouloir se venger d'eux par n'importe quel moyen. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que son projet de briser cette famille va avoir d'autres conséquences.

C'est une fille brisée et perdue que vont retrouver les Cullen. Ils ne sauront pas dans quoi cette fille a vécue et continue de vivre, elle leur cachera jusqu'au bout son calvaire et cette vie qu'elle a acceptée par dépit. Edward arrivera t-il à percer Bella à jour, à faire en sorte qu'elle lui donne sa confiance et pourquoi pas ... Qu'elle se confie à lui. Les choses entre eux vont vite déraper.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Puisque j'ai souffert **

" Puisqu'ils ont détruit ma vie je vais briser la leur "

Voici ma toute première fiction, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais j'espère que vous aller aimer !

( Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer )

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je n'en revenais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que venais de me dire Jessica. Je senti comme une envie de cogner quelque choses ou tout simplement extirper cette haine de mon corps. Pourquoi étaient-ils revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Voulaient-ils me cracher leur bonheur à la figure ? Me montrer à quel point leur vie était belle et sans problèmes ? Je les haïssais. Depuis que j'avais 10 ans je leur portais une haine sans limite. Pour évacuer ma haine je tapais mon poing contre le banc sur lequel nous étions assises.

- C'est bon Bella calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils. Déclara mon amie.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Ecoute je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais c'est du passé. Tu t'en fou, fais ta vie et laisse les faire la leur.

- Non, je ne pourrais pas oublier. Jamais je n'oublierais.

Elle me regarda en levant les yeux au ciels. Elle savait que je m'emportais facilement et que j'avais un caractère très dure, aussi elle ne chercha pas à me dissuader de me calmer et me laissa. Elle me tendit son joins et je fumais plusieurs lates dessus avant de me détendre un peu. Nous étions loin des regards indiscrets. de toute façon jamais personne n'osait s'aventurer jusqu'à notre banc. Le banc ou seul les racailles, les fumeurs de joins, les drogués et les alcooliques du lycée se retrouvaient. Et j'en faisais partie bien entendu. J'avais une sacré réputation et j'en était fière. J'étais la mauvaise fille du lycée de Forks. Jessica me sortie de mes pensées en me reprenant le joins des mains.

- Au fait tu sais pas la dernière. Commença t-elle en tira une late.

- Non quoi ?

- Leur fils va se marier.

Elle voulait ma mort.

- Lequel ? Au dernière nouvelle ils en ont deux.

- Le plus jeune. Il se mari avec l'autre là, comment elle s'appelle, tu sais la petite blonde qui se tapait tous les mecs ?!

- Jane.

- Ouais c'est ça, Jane Volturis. Qu'elle salope, je me demande comment elle a fait pour réussir à l'avoir. Ricana Jess.

- Il est plein de fric, elle est plein de fric voilà c'est pas compliqué. Ce genre de personne ne se mélange pas aux bas peuple.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre raison, je vais faire ma petite enquête.

- Fais ce que tu veux, si ça t'amuses.

- Oh aller fait pas cette tête. Je suis sûr que ça t'intéressera quand je le saurais.

Je ne pu pas lui répondre car la sonnerie de notre dernière heure de cours se mit à retentir. Nous nous levâmes, prîmes notre sac sur le dos et partîmes en direction du cours de français. c'était un cours que je ne loupais jamais au grand damne de Jess. J'aimais le français et j'étais plutôt douée, mais ça je ne le dirait jamais. Ca pourrait détruire l'image que les gens avaient de moi et je n'en avais aucune envie.

Une fois la fin des cours arrivés je déposais mon amie chez elle avant de prendre la route jusque chez moi. Chez moi. Cet endroit ou j'avais connu si peu de bons moments que je ne m'en souvenais même plus. C était devenu pour moi un véritable enfer. Mon père Charlie avait eu la bonne idée de se faire tué pendant un braquage et de ce fait il avait faire de moi une orpheline. Ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde et je n'avais aucun souvenirs, même pas une photo pour me rappeler d'elle. J'avais 5 ans quand je me suis retrouvée dans une famille d'accueil. Je sais que j'avais été bien, j'avais été heureuse et j'aurais aimé que cela dure toute ma vie. D'ailleurs mes parents adoptifs m'avaient dit que je vivrais chez eux et que je n'irais nulle part. Ils m'avaient fait croire au bonheur, ils m'avaient fait croire que j'allais rester avec eux et que j'allais être heureuse jusqu'à le fin de ma vie. Mais ils m'avaient menti. Aujourd'hui je me retrouvais sous la garde de mon oncle James, le demi-frère de mon père sorti de je ne sais ou. Je ne savais même pas que mon père avait un demi-frère, mais puisqu'il le disait alors c'était vrai. De toute façon ça n'avait choqué personne et même les services sociaux n'avaient à y redire. C'était donc depuis mes 10 ans que je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cette maison avec un oncle que je ne connaissais pas. La famille qui m'avait accueilli elle avait fuit. Ils m'avaient laissé à Forks toute seule. Ils avaient bousillé ma vie.

Quand j'arrivais devant la maison je m'aperçu que la voiture de James n'était pas là. Il devait être encore au boulot ou en train de dilapider son salaire entre les cuisses d'une femme, comme à son habitude. J'allais encore devoir prendre sur moi et tout faire pour payer les factures et surtout pour qu'on ait de quoi bouffer jusqu'à la fin du mois. Je m'étais vite habituée à cette vie merdique. J'avais trouvé des astuces pour supporter tout ça et vivre au mieux ces situations. J'étais souvent énervée et en colère et n'importe quel moyen était bon pour extraire cette haine de mon corps. La violence et les blessures m'aidaient. J'avais même finis par y prendre goût, surtout quand j'étais dans des états extrêmes.

Je pris rapidement à manger en rentrant puis j'allais directement dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs.

J'étais en plein dans un exercice de français quand la porte d'entrée claqua et me fis sursauter. je regardais rapidement l'heure sur mon portable et m'aperçu qu'il était 19h passé. J'allais en prendre plein la tête je le savais. J'avais complètement oublié de faire le repas.

- Bella ! Cria mon oncle depuis la cuisine.

C'est d'un pas lourd que je descendis les escaliers et me retrouvais face à un James mécontent l'oeil brillant d'avoir trop bu et surement consommé de la drogue.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi la bouffe n'est pas prête ?

- J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs et je n'ai pas vue l'heure passer, je suis désolée.

- Toi tu faisais tes devoirs ? Arrête de me mentir.

- Puisque je te le dis.

- Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, t'es tout le temps en colle ou dans le bureau du proviseur alors ne me fais pas le coup de l'élève studieuse.

- Putain mais va voir dans ma chambre si tu ne me crois pas. Hurlais-je.

Aussitôt mes paroles furent sortis de ma bouche que je les regrettaient. James me regarda avec un sourire qui me fis frissonner. Je savais que je n'y couperais pas. Il me poussa dans les escaliers pour me forcer à monter et me suivis jusque dans ma chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers mon bureau. Il fut surpris de découvrir mes livres et mes cahiers ouverts sur mes exercices.

- Qui me dit que tu ne les a pas ouverts quand tu m'as entendu rentrer ? demanda t-il.

- J'ai franchement pas que ça à foutre.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas fait ton devoir de faire la bouffe alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Je soupirais. Je le regardais d'un oeil noir et mauvais mais ça ne lui fit rien. Il me sourit. Je n'y échapperais pas je le savais depuis que j'avais entendue la porte claquer. Je repensais à ce que Jess m'avait dit à propos de cette foutu famille et je senti la haine que j'avais contre eux revenir aux galops. J'avais besoin d'être en colère pour pouvoir supporter ça. J'y repensais encore et encore. J'étais prête à extirper cette douleur et cette haine. James s'approcha de moi et je souris.

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé.

Je sais il n'est pas long mais c'est pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Voilà, soyez indulgent c'est ma première fiction.

Je poserais le chapitre 2 un peu plus tard et cette fois-ci il sera un peu plus long.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Puisque j'ai souffert **

Allez hop le chapitre 2 sans plus tarder.

( Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer )

* * *

**PDV Bella**

J'entrais sous la douche pour me frotter énergiquement. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien car de toute façon on verrait quelques bleus là ou il m'avait touché, pour ce qui était du reste il n'y avait aucune trace visible. J'aurais pourtant dû m'y habituer depuis le temps, j'aurais dû ne plus rien ressentir, je m'en persuadais mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ça ce n'était qu'une façade, une carapace que je m'étais faite au file des années, un moyen pour que personne d'autre ne puisse me faire du mal. Je voulais prendre le contrôle de toute cette situation en ne me laissant pas faire. Mais je savais aussi que ça ne donnait de mauvais signaux. Une fois que j'eu finis de me doucher, j'éteignis l'eau et m'enveloppais dans une épaisse serviette mauve. J'allais jusqu'au miroir et essuyais la buée pour voir me reflet. Je ressemblais à une fille qui vie un cauchemar. Mes cheveux brun étaient terne, mes yeux chocolat ne brillaient plus et mes lèvres étaient une éternel moue. Sur ma peau blanche s'épanouissait des bleus de toute les couleurs, selon le degrés de guérison. Je savais que demain j'en aurais de nouveaux.

Jessica m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle passait me prendre pour sortir en boite. D'après elle j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et elle n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de me dire, je cite " _**Tu n'as K te soulager avec un mec, ça te détendra** _". Je ne me vexais pas de son sms, loin de là, je l'avais habitué à me retrouver souvent chez un mec que j'avais rencontré en boite pour une histoire d'un soir. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je faisais ça mais j'en avais besoin. Besoin de montrer que j'avais le contrôle. De toute façon il était fort probable que je me retrouve une fois de plus chez un mec que je ne croiserais qu'une fois.

Je venais de finir de me préparer quand James entra de nouveau dans ma chambre. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte durant une bonne minute, la bouche ouverte, une bière à la main sans bouger. Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. En même temps vue ce que je portais je ne pouvais rien dire. J'avais opté pour une robe rouge qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux, elle était ouverte devant avec de la dentelle et ouverte derrière dans le dos. J'avais laissé mes cheveux sécher naturellement et il ondulait maintenant jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Je m'étais maquillée un peu plus que d'habitude et je portais des talons de plus de 8 cm. Quoiqu'il en soit j'avais tout fait pour être le centre de l'attention, mais je ne voulais pas l'être ici. Je passais une veste sur mes épaules ce qui fit réagir mon oncle.

- J'peux savoir ou tu vas comme ça ?

- Qu'est'c'que ça peut te foutre ?

- Tu ferais bien de changer de langage avec moi Bella.

Je ricanais.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, rien chez toi ne me fait peur et tu le sais, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout.

Je fis un geste de la main comme pour balancer sa remarque par dessus mon épaule. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte quand James me rattrapa par le bras. Je me figeais et le regardais. Son haleine empestait l'alcool.

- Fait attention à ne pas me provoquer d'avantage Bella, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et puisque tu sors n'oublie pas ce que tu sais.

Je me dégageais de sa poigne et m'avançais dans le couloir.

- Ouais j'ai pas oublié, depuis le temps.

- Bien. Bonne soirée Bellllla !

Avant qu'il ne s'approche d'avantage je me précipitais dans les escaliers et sortis dehors à toute vitesse. Jessica arriva pile poile au bon moment. Je n'eu pas le temps de l'attendre et je montais donc rapidement dans sa voiture en regardant à plusieurs reprise vers la maison. Au cas ou James ait eu l'intention de me suivre. Jessiva le remarqua et démarra rapidement, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- Tu t'es encore prit la tête avec ton oncle ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais on peut dire ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne te casse pas d'ici ? Sérieux Bella je sais pas comment tu fais pour endurer ça.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il est la seule famille qu'il me reste et je ne sais pas ou je pourrais aller.

- Ta famille ! racana-t-elle.

Je me tournais vers mon amie pour savoir ou elle voulait en venir. Elle regarda la route un moment avant de me répondre.

- Bella putain ouvre les yeux. Ce mec est sorti de nulle part i ans pour te récupérer en se disant ton oncle. Jamais personne n'a entendu parler de lui tu trouve pas ça louche toi ?

- Il n'était que le demi frère de mon père, et puis ça arrive que les gens ne soient pas au courant de tout dans cette putain de ville.

- Ouais mais même sans parler de ça. Ce qui se passe dans ta maison c'est malsain et tu le sais, tu peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut que tu fasses quelques chose. T'es majeur tu peux te barrer de là ou en parler à quelqu'un.

- Non Jess il est trop tard pour ça. Vue la réputation que j'ai personne ne me croira et surtout on dira que je l'aurais cherché. Ça sert à rien et il le sait.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Elle était la seule au courant de ce que je vivais, de ce que j'avais vécue et de ce qui se passait toujours. Elle était la seule véritable amie que j'avais à Forks. Elle était aussi la seule à ne pas avoir peur de moi, elle était aussi timbrée mais sa vie était toute différente de la mienne. Elle vivait avec sa mère qui s'était séparée de son père pour vivre avec un mec plus jeune qu'elle. Et c'est de là qu'elle est devenue comme moi, une ado rebelle. Elle m'avait rejoins vers l'âge de 14 ans et depuis on ne s'était plus séparées. On se racontait nos histoires, nos peurs, nos espoirs et tout ce qui nous arrivait. On se comprenait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. On avait besoin l'une de l'autre pour continuer notre vie sans péter un câble. On supportait notre merde en se soutenant l'une et l'autre.

Après une bonne heure de route nous nous trouvions sur le parking de la boite ou nous avions l'habitude d'aller. On ne restait jamais près de Forks et on préférait rouler jusqu'à l'autre bout de Seattle. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigions vers la file d'attente. Le videur à l'entrée nous repéra et nous fit passer devant tous le monde sous les cries et les protestations de ceux qui attendaient encore. Nous étions des habituées et puis je connaissais personnellement cette personne.

- Alors les filles on vient se déhancher. Lança Jacob.

- Je me déhancherais ou tu veux tu sais. Minauda Jessica.

Jacob se mit à rire et je ne pu m'empêcher de me joindre à lui. C'était un très bel homme, un indien de surcroît, avec une belle beau brune, des muscles parfaitement sculpter. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais coupé cour, ses yeux noirs enfoncés dans leur orbite et ce sourire qu'il m'adressait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait et qui faisait craquer plus d'une fille, dont Jess. Il était en plus d'être beau, très grand. Il devait mesurer au moins un bon mètre 95 ! Je m'approchais de lui et il me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas ma belle ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ça va.

- Bella ?!

Il me regarda comme s'il attendait que je lui dise toute la merde qu'était ma vie. Je ne le connaissait que depuis que je fréquentais l'établissement, mais rapidement un lien un peu étrange s'était créé entre nous. Il faisait toujours attention à moi et il n'avait jamais chercher à me sauter comme les autres videurs. Souvent, quand Jacob n'était pas là, certains de ses collègues se permettaient de nous demander à ce qu'on leur taille des pipes ou à ce qu'il nous saute dans une ruelle pour nous laisser entrer. Mais Jacob n'était pas comme ça. Il était le grand-frère que je n'avais jamais eu et que je n'aurais jamais. Si j'avais un problème je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Il m'avait même donné son numéro de portable au cas ou.

- Jacob je vais bien d'accord. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ma pathétique vie quand même.

- Rien n'est pathétique chez toi ma belle, mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

- Je le sais ne t'en fait pas.

- Mouais. Bon allez, filez vous amuser.

Je l'embrassais sous la joue avant d'entrer.

- Hé si il faut se taper le videur pour passer plus vite je peux aussi le faire. Lanca une voix dans la file.

Je me retournais prête à me jeter sur la pouffiasse qui avait lancé cette phrase mais Jacob fut plus rapide que moi.

- Dégage de la file d'attente. Tu n'entreras pas ce soir.

La fille en question se plaignit mais finit par quitter la file avec ses amis. Je souriais à Jacob avant de m'engouffrer dans la boite ou la chaleur des corps en mouvement vont nous frapper de pleins fouet.

* * *

**PDV** **Edward**

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de les suivre dans cette boite de nuit de Seattle. Mon frère et le copain de ma soeur n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de vouloir que je profite de mes dernières soirées en tant qu'homme célibataire. Déjà qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'avais demandé Jane en mariage. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était tombée enceinte et que si ses parents l'apprenaient ils la déshériterait. La solution qu'elle m'avait donné était que si nous nous mariions alors ses parents ne pourraient rien lui dire. Quelque part je me sentais coupable de la situation dans laquelle je l'avais mise, c'était tout de même ma faute puisque nous étions ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu d'avoir un enfant maintenant mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement maintenant qu'il était en route. Une fois que je l'ai apaisé en la demandant en mariage elle avait complètement changé. Elle n'avait plus aussi peur de ses parents et elle faisait tout pour planifier notre mariage. Mon frère m'avait dit qu'elle me manipulait mais moi je mettais ça sur le compte des hormones. Je savais que les femmes étaient changeantes quand elles attendaient un enfant. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de venir ici.

Nous étions arrivés depuis plus d'une demi heure et je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de rentrer chez moi. Emmet dansait avec sa copine, Tanya, ils se pelotaient littéralement sur la piste de danse, c'en était presque écœurant. Jasper lui était assis à côté de moi. Ma soeur l'attendait de pied ferme chez mes parents.

- Franchement je sais pas d'ou vous est venue cette idée de sortir en boite. En plus c'est bourré de gamine la dedans. Criais-je à mon voisin.

Vue le bruit dans la pièce on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se crier dessus pour se faire entendre.

- C'est Tanya qui a eu cette idée en fait. Et tu sais comment est ton frère, il ne peut pas lui résister.

- Dit plutôt qu'elle lui a promis un plan sexe.

Jasper se mit à rire. Tanya était une fille extravagante et porté sur le cul comme ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas rester dans la même maison qu'eux quand ils étaient dans leur chambre. Surtout que Tanya ne se gênait pas pour s'exprimer, elle n'avait aucune pudeur, ce qui déplaisait fortement à mes parents. Ils étaient ouvert d'esprit mais ils ne supportaient pas ce genre de fille. Pour moi c'était simple Tanya n'était qu'une salope. Je crois qu'avant qu'elle ne se mette avec mon frère seul le train ne lui était pas encore passé dessus. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Elle était la meilleure amie de ma propre copine, bientôt ma femme, et c'était en plus sa demoiselle d'honneur. Je gardais donc mes réflexion pour moi.

- Ca te dérange pas si je te laisse seul ? Il faut que j'appelle Alice sinon elle va croire que je danse avec une autre fille et elle va me faire la misère. Déclara mon beau-frère.

- Non va y. Je ne risque pas grand chose.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je rigolais. Je savais très bien qu'avec ma soeur il en aurait pour un long moment, elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'était pas prêt à rentrer. Je les enviais. Ils étaient véritablement amoureux l'un de l'autre et leur couple était le plus solide que je connaisse. J'étais content que ma soeur ait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Jasper. Ils se correspondaient bien.

- Je vais au bar de toute façon, prend ton temps et ... Dit bonne nuit à Alice pour moi.

Jasper me fit une grimace et sorti de la boite. Je me levais et ne prit même pas la peine d'avertir Emmett que j'allais m'installer près du bar, il était bien trop occupé en galocher sa pimbèche.

Il n'y avait pas trop de monde au bar et je pu m'installer aisément sur un tabouret sans être collé contre quelqu'un. Je commandais un verre de vodka que j'englouti rapidement et en recommandais un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre ... Et je finis par en perdre le compte.

J'étais bien amoché. De toute façon je n'avais que ça à faire et au moins ça me permettait d'oublier ce que j'allais faire dans quelques jours. L'alcool aidant je savais que je ne voulais pas de cette vie là, je ne voulais pas me marier avec Jane, je ne voulais pas faire parti de la famille Volturis. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je voulais à vrai dire. Soudain je fu sorti de mes pensées par une jeune fille qui renversa son verre sur moi. Quand elle leva les yeux sur moi pour s'excuser son comportement changea en une fraction de secondes. Elle passa de l'hilarité à une haine intense. Elle fronça les sourcils et me foudroya de ses immenses yeux chocolat. Enfin je crois que c'était cette couleur, je n'étais plus très sûr de voir correctement.

- Excuse moi je crois que je t'ai mouillé. Dit-elle.

- Oh ben c'est pas grave, c'est rafraîchissant. Lui répondis-je.

Elle me regarda un moment puis changea une seconde fois de comportement. Elle me souriait de façon aguicheuse et se rapprocha de moi pour m'essuyer. Elle attrapa une serviette sur le comptoir et entreprit d'éponger le liquide qui s'était répandu sur mon pantalon. Quand je la sentis frotter sa main sur mon entre-jambe je me sentis soudain avoir chaud. J'étais trop amoché pour réagir et puis de toute façon elle commençait à faire son effet. Avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin je lui attrapais le bras pour qu'elle arrête ses mouvements. Elle releva ses yeux vers moi à demi choqué.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit pour ça. Lui dis-je

- On peut aller ailleurs si tu préfères.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à accepter, peut-être le fait que je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais et que surtout elle m'avait à moitié branler, mais je l'emmenais avec moi jusqu'à ma voiture.

Une fois que nous fûmes à l'intérieur elle me regarda d'une drôle de façon. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'aimait pas particulièrement, à moins que je ne sois trop bourré pour comprendre son expressions.

- Je te le dis tout de suite je ne ferais rien dans ta voiture. lanca-t-elle.

- J'suis trop bourré pour conduire alors tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Donne moi les clefs et dis moi ou t'habites.

Je me tournais vers elle. Et puis quoi encore, j'allais tout de même pas laisser une inconnue conduire ma bagnole et en plus lui indiquer ou je vivais. Je n'eu cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'elle avait sa main dans mon boxer et qu'elle faisait des vas et viens avec sa main. Je lâchais un grognement et laissait ma tête tomber contre mon siège. elle me chauffait. Je lui attrapais les cheveux et approchait son visage du mien. Elle ne parut pas vraiment choquer par la violence de mon geste et j'en fus surpris.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on baise hein ?!

- Donne moi tes clefs et tu verras ce dont je suis capable.

Elle se lécha les lèvres ce qui fit monter mon érection encore d'un cran. Elle enleva sa main de mon caleçon et me tendit sa main. Je laissais tomber mes clefs dans sa paume et nous changeâmes de place. Je lui indiquais ou je vivais et elle n'eu aucun mal à trouver. Je vivais dans un appartement à Forks. Nous montâmes au troisième et je la fis entrer chez moi. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas Jane, non seulement nous ne vivions pas ensemble, mais elle était chez une copine à elle pour le week end.

J'avais repris un peu mes esprits et je ne me souvenais pas que cette fille m'ait dit son nom.

- Au fait tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demandais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Demain tu ne t'en souviendra même plus.

- Je suis pas sur le point de faire un coma quand même.

- Ecoute j'donne pas mon nom à une partie de jambes en l'air, je ne veux même pas savoir ton nom. On baise et ça s'arrête là j'compte pas faire ma vie avec toi.

- Oh pis merde. Déshabille toi.

Elle s'avança vers moi en ondulant bien des hanches. Elle se tourna dos à moi pour que je lui enlève sa robe. Je dénouais le flot qui maintenant la robe à son cou et fit glisser le bout de tissu jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle leva ses jambes et se retrouva en string en face de moi. Elle si dirigea ensuite vers le canapé ou elle s'installa les jambes écartés en m'invita à la rejoindre. Je laissais tomber ma veste par terre et la rejoignis rapidement.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Puisque j'ai souffert**

Pendant que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi je vous poste le chapitre 3.  
J'espère que le début de l'histoire vous plait ?

Attention aux scènes que vous allez lire, elles sont très explicites !

( Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer )

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je savais pertinemment que ce que je faisais était mal. Mais jamais plus je n'aurais l'occasion de m'amuser, je serais ligoté la corde au cou et ma vie serait terminé. Je devrais me ranger et faire vivre la famille que je n'avais pas voulu avoir, pas maintenant et pas avec Jane. Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser et que je me consacre au moment présent. Cette fille aguicheuse ne voulait qu'une partie de jambe en l'air et bien j'allais lui donner. Je suis certain qu'elle m'en redemandera comme toutes ces filles avant elle qui n'avaient voulut que se faire sauter une nuit. Je ne comprenais pas cet intérêt qu'avaient toutes ces gonzesses, je savais que ce n'était pas toujours pour le fric, car je les croisais la plupart du temps dans des boites ou dans des bars. Mais une fois qu'elle savait que j'avais un peu plus de fric que la moyenne elle essayait de s'accrocher pour obtenir un peu plus de moi que mes fluides.

J'enlevais mon pantalon et me mis à côté de cette jolie brune aux yeux chocolats. J'étais un peu plus lucide qu'au début, l'alcool commençait à descendre et si je voulais continuer avant de ne plus être dans cet état second, il fallait que je m'active. Avant que je n'ai eu à esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi et frotta son bassin contre mon bas-ventre. Je l'attrapais par les fesses et l'aidait dans ses mouvements, je voulais le prendre sur le champ mais je voulais aussi faire durer ce plaisir. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis les descendit le long de mon visage, de mon cou, elle passa ses doigts sur mon torse avant d'en glisser une dans mon boxer. Une fois de plus elle se mit à me branler. Je ne pouvais pas être plus dur qu'à ce moment là. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais rien fait, Jane refusait que je la touche sous prétexte qu'elle était enceinte. Avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de mouvement, je la soulevais en mettant mes mains sous ses fesses et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Hors de question que je baise sur le canapé que ma mère avait acheté. Je n'eu pas besoin de lumière pour savoir ou me diriger, je connaissais mon appartement par coeur. Arrivé à destination je la couchait sur mon lit et me plaçais au dessus d'elle. Elle écarta la les jambes pour me laisser de la place et je me frottais à mon tour contre elle. Je voulais qu'elle sente l'effet qu'elle me faisait, qu'elle sente qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade. Elle m'avait chauffé, elle voulu une partie de baise et bien elle allait l'avoir. Quand je frottais mon sexe contre le sien, elle se mit à gémir et à agripper mes bras.

- Tu aimes ça. Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

- Prend moi et arrête de causer. répondis-elle.

Je baissais mon boxer et l'envoyais voler à travers la pièce, puis je pris son string et fis de même. Elle était terriblement nue et offert à moi. Sa peau était blanche et dans le noir je ne fis pas attention aux tâches qui la maculaient. Je pensais que c'était des ombres. Je me rapprochais d'elle, pris mon sexe dans mes mains et le frottais contre le sien. Elle gémit de nouveau et bougea de façon à ce que je la pénètre. Mais j'allais la faire languir. Je n'étais pas a ses ordres et elle allait devoir mériter ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant que je bougeais encore contre elle, je pris ses seins dans ma main et le lécha du bout de ma langue. Je le senti frissonner sous moi et continuer à gémir. Je descendis une de mes mains sur son vagin et senti à quel point elle était prête. Je glissais un doit en elle, puis deux, puis trois et fis des vas et viens à l'intérieur d'elle.

- Putain arrête et baise moi.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

Elle se releva et me regardait avec des yeux pétillants d'excitations. Je restais à genou en face d'elle me demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait. Elle m'allongea sur le lit et pris mon sexe gonflé dans sa bouche sans attendre quoi que ce soit. Je grognais. Elle était vraiment doué pour ça je pouvais le dire. Même Jane ne savait pas aussi bien s'y prendre qu'elle. Soudain elle s'arrêta et me regarda bizarrement.

- Ou sont les toilettes ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Sur ta porte à gauche.

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et couru dans le direction que je lui avais donné. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte et j'eu le loisir de l'entendre vomir ses tripes. C'eut le dont de me faire débander immédiatement. Je crois que ce n'était pas pour ce soir non plus.

Comme elle ne revenait pas j'allais à la porte de la salle de bain et toquait.

- Tu vas bien ? demandais-je.

- Ouais ça va, j'ai juste trop bu.

- Tu veux que je t'apportes quelque chose ?

- Mes fringues.

Ce qui était sûr c'est que cette fille mentait. Elle n'avait pas bu plus d'un verre de vodka, elle ne sentait pas l'alcool et elle avait pris l'initiative de conduire. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui était arrivé et me demandais bien si ça me concernait et me dit que non. J'allais dans le salon ou elle avait laissé ses affaires. Je pris sa robe et mon regarde tomba sur son sac. Je regardais du côté du couloir, elle ne bougerait pas de là. Je l'ouvris et regardais à l'intérieur. Il y avait un portable, du maquillage, des clefs et un porte feuille. J'ouvris ce dernier. Il y avait une photo d'un homme, je regardais un peu partout et tombais sur sa carte d'identité, je la sortis et regardais enfin son nom. Isabelle Marie Swan. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu me le dire. J'allais ranger tout dans son sac mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Sa date de naissance. Je restais coulé sur place. Elle n'avait que 18 ans ! J'avais failli me taper une gamine. Je sentis de la colère monter en moi et j'étais prêt à incendier la principale intéressé.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et ouvrit en grand la porte prêt à lui crier dessus, mais ce que je vis me refroidit. Isabella releva ses yeux vers moi et tenta en vain de cacher son corps. Ce dernier était couvert de bleus, un peu de toute les couleurs. Elle en avait sur les côtes, et sur les bras, mais aussi sur les cuisses là ou la robe les cachaient.

- Putain c'est quoi ça ? Dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Donne moi ma robe.

- Quelqu'un te frappe ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardais pas. Donne moi cette putain de robe. S'énerva t-elle.

Je la lui tendit et elle me l'arracha des mains. Je restais planté là sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle me poussa dehors et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais embarqué ? Qu'avait donc fait cette fille pour récolter des bleus ? Je me souvenais de la photo qu'il y avait dans son porte feuille, était-ce son père qui la battait ? Avant que je ne pose plus de question elle sorti de la salle de bain le regard noir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'en voulait ? Je ne la connaissais pas et je ne l'avais jamais vue avant aujourd'hui.

- Je peux récupérer mon sac ? Me demanda -t-elle en tendant sa main.

Je regardais l'objet en question et lui tendit. Elle fit comme avec la robe elle me l'arracha des mains.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Non pas besoin je me débrouillerais.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser retourner à Seattle toute seule.

- J'habite pas à Seattle alors pas le peine de jouer au chevalier servant.

Elle me bouscula et se précipita en dehors de mon appartement. J'essayais de la rattraper mais elle avait disparu je ne sais ou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me demandais bien qui était cette fille. Que faisait-elle dans une boite de Seattle ? Pourquoi se jetait-elle sur le premier venu ? Et surtout d'ou lui venait toutes ce marques ? Et elle n'avait que 18 ans. Cette nuit là je ne dormis pas.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je marchais dans les rues sombres de Forks. Je n'avançais pas très vite avec mes talons mais je n'étais ps très loin de chez moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris chez Edward. Alors que je le suçais, j'avais senti cette sensation désagréable de faire quelque chose de mal, je me suis soudain sentie mal et la nausée m'avait arrêté. Jamais ça ne m'étais arrivée auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, il avait vu. Il avait vu les marques qui s'épanouissaient sur mon corps pâle. Le visage qu'il avait eu alors m'avait déstabilisé. Comme s'il s'était inquiété que quelqu'un me frappe. La belle affaire ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de toute façon ? Ce mec n'était rien. Et moi je n'étais pas mieux non plus.

J'entrais doucement dans la maison, sans faire un bruit, et montais les marches sur la pointe des pieds. Je ne voulais pas réveiller James. Le plancher craqua légèrement et je m'arrêtais net. Le silence. Je continuais mon ascension jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le palier du premier. Je regardais par la porte ouvert de sa chambre et le vis endormi en train de ronfler. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte complètement, histoire de ne surtout pas faire de bruit. je ne pris même pas la peine de me déshabiller et m'écroulais sur mon lit. J'étais épuisée. J'étais plus que ça, je me sentais mal. Je ne pris pas la peine d'y penser plus que je sombrais.

* * *

Désolée ce chapitre est un peu court par manque de temps.

Je m'appliquerais pour le prochain promis.

Passez une bonne fin de week end.

Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Xoxo


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Réponse à Sophie : Je dois avouer que non je ne me suis ni relue, ni corrigée ... Oui j'ai honte lol J'ai publié en pensant pouvoir corriger plus tard car j'ai été pressée par le temps. Je fais des fautes je sais, surtout des fautes inattention. Je suis nouvelle ici alors il faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire des romans que des fictions. C'est plus ou moins pareil mais je fais beaucoup plus attention quand j'écris mes romans.  
Je suis écrivain ( qui fait des fautes oui oui, l'erreur est humaine ) mais j'ai une correctrice pour mes manuscrits. Là j'écris juste comme ça, par plaisir, parce que j'aime ça. J'ai écris les premiers chapitres rapidement parce que j'avais l'histoire en tête, c'était un peu du texte brut. Mais maintenant je vais prendre un peu plus de temps entre chaque chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Ça faisait une semaine maintenant que j'avais revu Edward. Je ne savais pas quel âge pouvait-il avoir maintenant, ce qui était sur c'est qu'il était bien plus vieux que moi, mais je ne me souvenais pas de combien d'années. Dès que je l'avais revu dans ce bar, sans même le faire exprès, dès que j'avais levé mes yeux sur son visage je l'avais immédiatement reconnu. On ne pouvait pas oublier ce genre de visage. Déjà à l'époque c'est ce qui m'avais le plus marqué, ses yeux vert émeraude transperçant, ses cheveux couleur bronze et en bataille, ce visage si parfait. Impossible d'oublier. Déjà à l'époque j'avais été surprise par la beauté des membres de la famille Cullen, ils étaient la famille américaine typique, celle qu'on voit dans les séries télé ou dans une pub. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé jolie à leurs côtés, mais je savais que j'avais été heureuse.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la surprise passé, j'avais ressenti cette haine remonté en moi. Il était un Cullen et de ce fait il avait brisé ma vie lui aussi. Je voulais l'insulté de tous les noms mais je m'étais retenue en me souvenant de ce que j'avais pensé. _« Puisqu'ils ont détruit ma vie, je vais briser la leur_ ». Et c'est là que m'étais venu une idée. Et si je commençais par me venger en commençant par lui. Il était sur le point de se marier alors pourquoi ne pas foutre son couple en l'air ? Cette idée m'avait tout de suite plu et j'avais immédiatement changé de comportement. Mais c'était sans compter ce qui s'était passé chez lui, ma nausée. Je n'étais pourtant pas malade, mais je m'étais soudain sentie si mal que j'avais senti la bile me monter aux lèvres et j'avais été vomir. Et comme un parfait gentlemen il m'avait demandé si gentiment comment j'allais. Je n'étais pas très sûr de mon mensonge et je crois qu'il ne m'avait pas cru. Puis j'étais partie de chez lui comme une voleuse.

Mon plan pour me venger avait raté et je m'en voulais. Je n'avais rien obtenue de lui à part peut-être de la pitié après ce que je lui avais montré de moi. Pitoyable, j'étais pitoyable.

Jamais n'avait pas été très content que je ne ramène pas d'argent. Comme si je me faisais payer quand je couchais avec les mecs, alors que je ne faisais que les voler pendant qu'ils dormaient. Mais c'est ce qu'il pensait. Pour lui j'étais une prostituée. Et c'est peut-être ce que j'étais devenue avec le temps. Finalement il avait peut-être raison.

C'était les vacances de pâques et j'étais au bord de la plage de La Push avec Jessica. Le soleil était miraculeusement au RDV et nous pouvions profiter de cette journée de soleil pour nous détendre.

- Je te trouve bien songeuse Bella. Lança soudain Jess.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu ne me réponds pas.

- Excuse-moi j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Tu disais quoi ?

- Que tu devrais prendre le soleil plus souvent, je n'ai jamais vue une fille aussi pâle. Enfin quand tu n'as pas un bleu quelque part pour venir mettre un peu de couleur.

- C'est bon Jess arrête.

A chaque conversation elle revenait toujours sur ce détail. Mon corps constellé de marque. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle se trompait sur leur origine et ça je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je gardais ce secret au fond de ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, elle ne comprendrait pas, elle me regarderait surement d'un autre œil. Je m'allongeais sur ma serviette et mis mes lunettes de soleil en laissant ce dernier me réchauffer.

- Tu dois être soulagée que ton oncle ne soit pas là.

- Ouais je respire. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été seule.

- Mais tu sais où il va comme ça à chaque fois ?

- Non, il me dit qu'il part plusieurs semaines pour ses affaires. Et puis je m'en fou tant qu'il se casse ça me convient très bien. Il peut aller où il veut ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

- C'est quand même étrange tu ne trouves pas ? Dès que les vacances arrivent lui il se casse en te laissant seule.

J'enlevais mes lunettes de sur mes yeux et regardais mon amie. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, pour moi quand il partait comme ça, c'était signe de liberté. Je respirais, je me sentais libre, j'étais bien. J'avais même l'impression d'être beaucoup moins sur la défensive et moins énervée. Mais elle avait raison c'était tout de même étrange. Et c'était ainsi depuis que j'avais 10 ans. Il me laissait seule à la maison et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me débrouiller toute seule. J'étais vite devenue autonome et j'avais mûrie tout aussi vite.

Comme je n'avais pas de réponse à ce qu'elle me demandait, nous finîmes notre journée à bronzer au bord de la plage.

* * *

**PDV Edward.**

Je garais ma voiture devant la villa blanche de mes parents. Malgré les 8 années où nous étions partis elle n'avait pas changé. Il n'y avait que la nature qui avait reprit ses droits, mais après un bon nettoyage l'endroit était comme neuf. Cette maison qui nous avait vu naître Emmett, Alice et moi et que nous avions du laisser derrière nous. J'étais heureux d'être revenu dans notre ville, mais mon bonheur n'était pas tout à fait complet. Il était gâché par le fait que j'allais devoir me marier avec une personne dont je n'étais pas très sûr d'aimer, de toute façon aucun membre de ma famille n'était d'accord avec ce mariage. Mes parents n'avaient jamais aimé la famille Volturis et encore moins Jane. Mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ? J'avais merdé et je devais assumer mes actes comme un homme. Un homme d'à peine 25 ans. Depuis cette soirée ou j'avais trop bu et où j'avais failli me faire une gamine de 18 ans, les choses étaient totalement différente. Non seulement je ne savais plus ou j'allais, mais en plus, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, cette fille Isabella, me trottait dans la tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais à elle. Peut-être parce que j'avais failli coucher avec ou peut-être parce que les marques sur son corps me hantaient. Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser. Après tout ce n'était pas mes affaires, elle me l'avait clairement dit.

Je finis par sortir de ma voiture et montait les marches pour entrer dans la villa. Je fus accueilli par ma sœur qui me sauta au cou pour me saluer. Elle avait une façon bien à elle d'accueillir les gens, surtout ses frères.

- Hé quel accueil mon petit lutin. Dis-je

- N'ai-je pas le droit de montrer à mon frère chéri que je l'aime ? Minauda-t-elle.

Ça cachait quelque chose. Je la connaissais trop bien. Je la repoussais gentiment et elle ne parut pas le moins du monde vexé. Je la regardais un moment pour savoir ce qu'elle me cachait. Elle me scruta, l'innocence incarné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? Demandais-je.

- Tu es bien le seul qui sache tout de suite ou en sont les choses. Déclara-t-elle en riant.

- Alors ?

- Tu sais que je suis contre ce mariage, comme toute la famille, mais laisse-moi m'occuper au moins de ton costume s'il te plait ? Vue que je ne peux rien faire de plus parce que cette ga… Jane ne veut pas m'impliquer dans les préparatifs. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Jane avait littéralement jeté ma sœur quand elle lui avait fait part de ces idées pour les préparatifs du mariage. Elle ne nous avait jamais dit ce que ma fiancée lui avait raconté, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'Alice avait été malheureuse durant une bonne semaine. Même si elle n'aimait pas Jane ainsi que ce mariage, elle voulait s'investir parce qu'elle m'aimait moi. Ma mère avait dû user de plusieurs stratagèmes avant de redonner le sourire à ma petite sœur. Mais personne ne pouvait résister longtemps à Esmée. Alice me tira par le bras et me sorti de mes pensées.

- Allez vient voir ce que je voudrais te faire, tu verras tu ne seras pas déçu.

- Je te crois Alice. Et si ça peut te faire plaisir alors je te laisse faire ce que tu veux avec mon costume.

- Elle s'arrêta de tirer sur ma manche alors que des milliers d'étincelles brillaient dans ses yeux. Il était si facile de lui faire plaisir et je fus heureux de la voir ainsi que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Oh merci Ed' ! Merci, merci.

Elle me sauta une nouvelle fois au cou et cette fois ci me serra fort. J'entourais mes bras autour de son corps et le serrais également contre moi. Ma sœur était un véritable rayon de soleil quand on n'allait pas bien et elle venait d'illuminer mon cœur morose. Elle me lâcha, embrassa ma joue et monta en courant au premier ou se trouvait le salon et la cuisine.

- Maman ! maman tu sais pas quoi. Cria-t-elle de joie une fois arrivé à la cuisine.

Je montais à mon tour tout en souriant.

- Calme toit Alice et arrête de sauter partout comme ça, tu vas renverser quelque chose. Dit calmement ma mère.

- Edward m'a dit que je pouvais faire son costume pour le mariage !

- Oh c'est vrai ? J'en suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie.

- Je vais aller commencer.

Je venais d'arriver dans la cuisine. Alice embrassa ma mère puis couru à l'étage là ou se trouvait les chambres. Ma mère se tourna vers moi, le regard plein de questions silencieuses. J'allais l'embrasser puis m'adossais au comptoir.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Me demanda –t-elle.

- Pourquoi ça n'en serait pas une ? Regarde comme elle est heureuse.

- Je le vois Edward et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas que Jane ne vienne une nouvelle fois gâcher son plaisir et lui faire du mal.

Ma mère n'était visiblement pas ravie. Elle était sur la défensive et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait vu le mal que ça avait fait à son unique fille de ne pas pouvoir aider aux préparatifs. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on fasse du mal à ses enfants et elle savait pertinemment que Jane n'aimait pas Alice et avait tout fait pour la blesser. Au début je n'y avais pas cru mais Jane elle-même s'était vantée d'avoir évincé ma sœur. J'étais pris entre deux feux.

- Puisque c'est mon costume c'est à moi de choisir. Déclarais-je.

- Et si elle ne veut pas que ta sœur s'en mêle ? Si elle t'en achète un autre tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je prendrais celui qu'Alice m'aura fait.

Ma mère me regarda un instant surpris. Il est vrai que j'avais beaucoup changé depuis cette semaine. J'avais surtout beaucoup réfléchis. J'avais laissé Jane prendre le pouvoir sur moi et m'avait petit à petit éloigné des miens. Elle avait été surprise quand elle avait su que ma famille déménageait à Forks pour le mariage et qu'ils allaient rester ici. La famille Volturis était à Forks depuis une vingtaine d'année et Jane voulait revenir parmi les siens, ce que j'avais accepté un peu à contrecœur. Je ne voulais pas être loin de ma famille mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Cette histoire était compliquée. Je me pris la tête dans les mains pour ne plus y penser. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Mon fils, tu sais que tu peux toujours arrêter ça. Si tu n'es pas heureux alors juste arrête. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas maman.

- Si tu le peux. Tu ne sais pas si elle est vraiment enceinte et puis est-ce qu'il est vraiment de toi ?

- Maman !

- Non Edward il n'y a pas de maman qui tienne. Je connais cette famille et je sais ce dont ils sont capables, je connais la réputation de ta « fiancée », imita-t-elle avec les guillemets, et je n'ai absolument pas confiance en cette fille.

Je savais que ma mère n'aimait pas Jane mais elle ne me l'avait jamais aussi clairement dit. Je fus un peu choqué par ses paroles. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était seulement que maintenant que je réagissais normalement ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve ? Même si je ne le voulais pas, ce que ma mère m'avait dit j'y avais déjà pensé, mais jamais je n'avais voulu y croire.

- Edward, tu sais que je te soutiendrais toujours, tant que ce que tu feras sera le bon choix. Mais tu connais ma position dans cette histoire, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tu as encore du temps devant toi avant de réfléchir, pense-y mon chéri.

Sur ces dernière paroles elle m'embrassa sur la joue, pressa mon bras en me souriant et retourna à sa cuisine. J'étais de plus en plus perdu et je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Je laissais ma mère tranquille et me dirigeais vers le salon ou un bruit de match de rugby hurlait de la télé.

Emmett était en train de crier sur un joueur en bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire ce qui eut le don de l'énerver un peu plus.

- Tu sais Em' qu'il ne t'entend pas ?

- Ferme là et laisse-moi regarder le match.

Il me tendit une bière et se remit assis sur le canapé. Je pris la bouteille et bu une longue gorgée avant de me mettre à côté de mon frère. C'était la mi-temps. J'arrivais au bon moment.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Alice pour qu'elle hurle comme une hystérique ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle fait mon costume.

- Parce que Jane a accepté ? dit il en se tournant vers moi.

- Non, mais c'est pas ses affaires, c'est pas elle qui le portera c'est moi.

Mon frère me regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser à côté de la première.

- Quoi ? M'agaçais-je.

- Rien.

- Emmett dit moi ce que tu veux avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon.

- Arrête tu me fais peur.

Je lui mis mon poing dans l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

- Oh ça va détend toi. C'est juste que … D'habitude tu demandes toujours à ta bien aimée pour être sûr que ça ne la froisse pas. T'aurais juste dit non à Alice et surtout tu n'aurais pas laissé maman te parler comme ça sans t'énerver.

- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un monstre. Je ne suis pas comme ça Emmett.

- Oh si Edward tu l'es. Ou du moins tu l'étais il y a encore une semaine. Je sais pas ce que t'as mais t'as changé, t'as l'air de t'être réveillé. Enfin pas assez pour planter ta cruche devant l'autel apparemment.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je bus ma bière d'une traite sous les yeux ronds de mon frère. Avais-je vraiment été cette personne qu'il me décrivait ? C'est vrai que depuis que j'étais avec Jane je ne voyais plus beaucoup ma famille, mais quand même je n'étais pas son chien ? Si ? J'essayais de me souvenirs des moments que j'avais passé avec eux, comment je m'étais comporté, mais je ne me souvenais pas. J'avais peut-être été dur. C'est vrai que je laissais tout passer à Jane, je ne me mettais jamais contre son avis au risque d'avoir droit à une crise d'hystérie digne de ce nom. J'étais coincé mais je n'avais plus le choix. Ma vie était écrite.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ( et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de faute lol )

Quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps j'indiquerais les musiques qui correspondent aux chapitres.

Merci de me donner vos avis, les bons comme les mauvais, tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer.

Xoxo


End file.
